


Covenstuck

by Drifter (lightworlddrifter)



Category: Blood Coven Series, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, F/F, Humanstuck, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightworlddrifter/pseuds/Drifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl Vants accompanies his step-sister Kanaya Maryam to a club where she willingly gives up her humanity. Vampire shenanigans ensue, Apple juice meets violent end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covenstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Blood Coven Vampires and Humanstuck AU. I have no regrets. Okay, that's a lie. I have many. But that's irrelevant. I freely admit people may be out of character, and there may be syntax, spelling, or continuity errors, and hope that if you notice any of these you silently correct them in your mind before quietly moving on. Or loudly complain about them in caps for future generations. Whatever works.  
> Is now a good time to mention that this is my first time doing something like this?  
> edit: Oh man. Look at those /glorious/ formatting errors that I probably won't get around to fixing for like, 2 weeks, tops. Just pretend those aren't there too.

“Kanaya, I swear to god if you made me drive all the way out here just to go to some shitty vampire club, I'm turning around.” Karl Vants angrily muttered as he pulled his old dodge into the gravel parking lot of Club Fang. He should have guessed from the name. Just before sundown that very evening, his dear, sweet step-sister and friend asked Karl if he would like to accompany (drive) her to the club. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt (maybe they meant fang like, Dragon's Fang, or something?) and they squeezed into the tiny cab of his junk mobile and were on there way. Karl did not want to believe that he let himself be cajoled into making the 2 hour night drive in skinny jeans (Kanaya had insisted he look _acceptable_ , which should have been another tip-off) just so his sis could get her vamp on.

He pulled into a grassy space at the back of the lot. It's not that there wasn't parking at the front- there was plenty of parking- it's just that he didn't trust he could maneuver his tank on wheels around the throngs of emo-teens conjugating near the entrance. He shoved the gear shift into park with more force than necessary, crossed his arms, and gave Kanaya a look. The,    
_Seriously, why the fuck did I even bother driving all the way out here_   
, look. Because Karl was the only one with a car and license (despite Kanaya being a few months older than him) she got that look a lot.

“Come now, Karl,” Kanaya said as she unlocked her door and hopped out. She smoothed out her favorite red skirt and adjusted he black blouse and the jade necklace Karl had picked up for her in Mexico before walking around and opening Karl's own door. She offered her hand to help him out of his almost too tall vehicle. “It will be fun.”

“Whatever,” Karl huffed and jumped out of the cab, ignoring Kanaya's offer of assistance and stumbling slightly because of it. He pulled out his keys and locked the doors on his car before turning back to his sister. “Two hours.” He held up two fingers, and then pointed to them with his other hand. “Two hours, and then Karl Vants Public Transportation Truck is leaving the station, got it?”

Kanaya beamed, “Oh, Karl, you are the best brother.” She wrapped him in a hug which he awkwardly returned. Karl wasn't used to his sister being this expressive, and felt as though he had just given her his blessing for a wedding or something.

When she pulled way, Karl held out a hand expectantly. This was not the first time he had been unwillingly dragged to a club of this nature, and Kanaya knew the drill. She handed him two twenties and a five. “That should be enough for drinks and admission.”

He stuffed the money into his pocket and stomped off, kicking gravel up behind him. “Do try to enjoy yourself!” Kanaya shouted after him.

He held up two fingers and shouted “Two hours!” without turning around.

\---

Club Fang was _not_ Karl's idea of a good time. He had only been there for about 40 minutes, and the combination of suffocating fog, pumping music, and strobing lights had already given him a major headache. The chatter or dancing teens and the scent of sweat in the air did nothing to help it, either.

Eventually, he found his way towards a counter selling drinks and decided that maybe a beverage and some fresh air would help. Yeah, he just needed to get out of this place for a few minutes. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic anyway, and those creepy emo chicks in the back had been staring at him for a while.

He waits in the short line and orders an apple juice, thought it takes a minute as he has to insist that, yes, he wants an apple juice, no, not tomato juice, no, not fruit punch, no, how the fuck do you even get wine from apple juice, apple juice. He swears up and down that $2 is a rip off for a carton of apple juice, but pays it anyway and weaves through the crowd towards a back door while trying to stab the foil circle dealy with the pointy end of his bendy straw. He succeeds on the third try.

After stepping out into a little alley-way, Karl already feels his headache begin to subside. He chews absently on his juice straw and notices a couple in a doorway a little ways off. Huh. They didn't seem to notice him though. All he can really see is the back of one of the people, a girl, with black hair cut short. She glances behind her, probably because she just heard the door open just then, and Karl involuntarily shrinks back into the dark. He only sees her face a second, but instantly he knows who she is. Kanaya.

Karl    
_fumes_   
and starts to grind his teeth, the innocent juice straw caught between them. He's about to march right up to her and pull her away from whatever sick pervert lured her out into this secluded area by himself, but then he pauses. She didn't seem to see him, and maybe she's just chatting with a friend? Surely there was a perfectly innocent explanation to this entire situation? He sucks on the apple juice and decides that there's no harm in listening in, especially because she looked, and if she didn't see him it was her fault, not his. And the moment things got out of hand, he could step in and pull the bastard off his sis.

The other person clears her throat, “I can assure you, Kanaya dear, we are alone.” It's a chick's voice, Karl notices. A chick. He breathes a sigh of relief. After all, there wasn't much two chicks could do alone in an alley, right? He can see a white arm float up to his sister's face. “Are you sure this is what you want?” the mystery woman asks sympathetically. “After all, once you lose,” she pauses, and Karl strains to hear and stay hidden at the same time, “It,” another pause, “There's no getting It back.”

Karl squeezes his juice box in anger, and tries to suppress his curses as the juice squirts out all over him, before reeling his mind back in to the matter at hand. No way. No, just no. There was no way he was going to let his sister lose... It with some random chick in a alley at some sleazy vampire fetish club. Just no fucking way. It wasn't even that she was a girl that he had a problem with, but this flighty broad had another thing coming if she thought she was getting into his sister's skirts without at least having the decency to rent a nice hotel room. Kanaya deserved better.

He was practically fuming now, and his anger was almost great enough to evaporate the juice on his hand. Almost. He took a breath. Okay. Maybe that's not what they were talking about? He decided to wait just a little longer. After all, the other chick hadn't made a move on her yet, but the moment she tried anything- Karl lost his train of thought when he noticed Kanaya nod and tilt her head to the side. The pale hand cleared her neck of stray hairs and before Karl could even blink the other girl was sucking on Kanaya's neck.

“AW FUCK NO!” Karl ran to stand in front of the two, hands on his hips, and juice box long discarded. He glared at the two girls, one his sister, and one a stranger, with the intensity of one thousand suns, if each of those suns were made up of the combined mass of two dead universes. He started up in a whirl-wind rant and barely noticed the other girl had pulled away, and Kanaya was holding her hand to her neck. “There is no fucking way I'm gonna just stand by and watch my _sister,_ okay, technically step-sister, but _still_ , hook up with some random chick with a freaky vampire kink she met at some random night club. For god's sake, Kanaya, I thought you were better than this!” Karl was pacing and waving his arms frantically, a sure sign that he was especially riled. “I mean, fine, you dig girls, that's cool, not a problem, but as least let her take you out to dinner first! And _you_!” He paused mid-step and pointed a finger at the blond girl with cool lavender eyes. “How _dare_ you lure my sister out here, in the middle of the night,” Kanaya opens her mouth to speak, but Karl cut her off, “ _do not_ try to be a smart-ass and point out it's not even 10 yet, I will not fucking have it,” before continuing, “ _seducing_ her and taking advantage of her own vampire fetish just so you can score without having to put forth any effort or commit to anything. I mean, dear god Kanaya do you even know her name?” He was panting by now. Karl always got tired after going on such energetic tirades.

Kanaya looked at him, her eyes were calm as ever, and her hand still pressed to her neck. “Are you finished now?”

Karl sat down against the opposite wall, “Are you gonna explain what the fuck you think you're doing now?”

Kanaya exchanged a glance with the girl by her side. She was dressed in lavender, from her headband to her shoes, and had shoulder-length white blond hair. She shrugged and raised an eyebrow, as if to say    
_I trust your judgment_   
, and Kanaya removed her hand from her neck.

Karl's eyes went wide. Holy fuck. That's motherfucking blood. It's a good thing Karl was already sitting, because shortly after seeing Kanaya's gaping neck wound, he passed out.


End file.
